Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's A Little Helper
by Yugiohfanatic623
Summary: This takes place 6 months after the end of 5d's. I know it says Yusei and Aki but I won't get into it right away. This is also my first fanfic, ever!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's: A Little Helper

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

I've got to thank YugiohFreak54 for inspiring me to write this! If you haven't read his stories, do so right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, everyone would've stayed and Yusei and Akiza would've gotten together.

Claimer: I own the plot and the OC Derek.

It was six months after his friends had left and Yusei was living quite peacefully. Yet there was one thing that bothered him. He couldn't shake this feeling of regret and emptiness. Ever since his friend had gone their separate ways, Yusei had been focused on his work with Ener-D. All was going well, no bad guys, work was going good; only thing missing was his friends; namely Akiza. He hadn't gotten to tell her how he felt about her. He had always liked her. But the one chance he got to tell her, he decided not to. He felt it hadn't been the right time to tell her.

_I can't believe it's been six months already. Everyone's gone their separate ways. I'm happy for them, but I still miss them; especially Akiza. I wish I had told her about my feelings before she left._

"Mr. Fudo?" asked his assistant.

"Uh, yes?"replied Yusei, pushing his thoughts aside for now.

"Your new intern is here."

"Great. Send him in please."

"Of course, right this way sir."

"Hello, my name's Derek! It's an honor to meet the legendary Yusei Fudo!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Derek. Let's get started,** s**hallwe**?" **"Alright then, what do you want me to do first?" Derek asked.

"Duel me."

"Huh? Did you challenge me to a duel!?" asked an excited, yet nervous Derek.

"Yes,I did. If you can show me that you're capable of holding your own or even beating me in a duel, then you can be my intern. Think you're up to it?"

"I sure am, Yusei! Let's do this!"

"Alright then, follow me and we can get this started."

…

"Alright let's duel!" Said Derek, a little nervous, but not making it noticeable.

"Right**," **said Yusei, prepping his Duel Runner. He glanced over and say that Derek was doing the same.

"Speed World 2, activate!" they both said.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted as their Duel Runners.

As they took off, Yusei noticed Derek was lagging. Derek was going slowly, but not on accident. He didn't like going first. Yusei rounded the corner first, so he went first.

Yusei/4000 Derek/4000

"I'll take the first move! I draw! I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode! I set a card and end!"

**(Sonic Chick LVL/1 Attribute/Earth Type/Winged-Beast ATK/300 DEF/300**

**This card cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more ATK)**

"Alright, I'm up!" (Derek SPC 0 1, Yusei SPC 0 1) "I summon Defense Crusher, in ATK mode!"

**(Defense Crusher LVL/4 Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/700**

**When this card battles a monster in defense mode, increase this monster's ATK by 500. This card can inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card attacks: your opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps until the End Phase of this turn.)**

"Defense Crusher: Attack! Defense Onslaught! Oh and when he attacks, you cannot activate Spells or Traps until the End Phase!"

"Wait, then that means…"

"…That you can't defend against this. Plus he has piercing damage!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Yusei, as his LP dropped.

"Hehe, that took half your- why is your LP at 3000 instead of 2000!?"

"Simple, I activated my Damage Slicer's effect from my hand."

**(Damage Slicer LVL/2 Attribute/Dark Type/Fiend ATK/0 DEF/0**

**When your opponent declares an attack: send this card from your hand to the graveyard: Halve the battle damage you would receive this turn.)**

"Ah, I see. Nice card. I'll set two cards facedown and end!"

"Now it's my turn! (Yusei 1 2, Derek 1 2) I summon Junk Synchron in ATK mode!"

**(Junk Synchron LVL/3 Attribute/Dark Type/Warrior ATK/1300 DEF/500**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster in defense with its effects negated.)**

"With my monster's effect, I summon back my Damage Slicer in defense mode!"

"I activate my face down, Torrential Tribute! With this, since you summoned, all monsters are destroyed! But I also activate my Offensive Guardian Trap Card! With this, my monster isn't destroyed this turn!"

**(Torrential Tribute/Trap Card/Normal**

**When a monster is summoned, destroy all monsters on the field.)**

**(Offensive Guardian/Trap/Counter**

**Activate only when a monster on your field would be destroyed by a card effect, prevent that monster's destruction)**

"Well that's a surprise. Nice combo of your cards, Derek."

"Wow! Thanks Yusei!" Derek replied, surprised to get praise from such a great duelist.

"My turn's not over yet though, cuz I activate my trap Counter Counter!"

**(Counter Counter/Trap/Counter**

**Activate only when a Counter Trap is activated, negate that trap card.)**

"Uh-oh, that's not good. Now my monster gets destroyed too! But that's alright, cuz now I activate my Replacement Crusher's effect from my hand! With this, since my monster was destroyed, I can to summon this in its place."

**(Replacement Crusher LVL/5 Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior ATK/2300 DEF/1600**

**Activate only when a "Crusher" Monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard: Special Summon this card in ATK position.)**

"Alright, I'll set these two cards facedown and end."

"I'm up, then! I summon Trap Crusher!" (Derek SPC 2 3, Yusei SPC 2 3)

**(Trap Crusher LVL/4 Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

**When this card attacks: your opponent can't activate trap cards until the end of this turn. Also, if you have a "Crusher" other than this card, Special Summon a "Spell Crusher" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. This card is unaffected by Trap cards.)**

"I use his effect, since I have another "Crusher" monster; I can Special Summon 'Spell Crusher' to my field! Come forth, Spell Crusher!"

**(Spell Crusher LVL/4 Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

**When this card attacks: your opponent can't activate any spell cards until the end of this turn. If this card was Special Summoned by "Trap Crusher", Special Summon a "Monster Crusher" from your hand or deck. This card is unaffected by Spells.)**

"And since I special summoned it with 'Trap Crusher', I can summon 'Monster Crusher' to my field!"

**(Monster Crusher LVL/6 Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior ATK/2400 DEF/1800**

**This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Spell Crusher". When this card battles a monster, negate that monster's effects and decrease its attack by 500. This card is unaffected by Monster effects.)**

"Now I have all I need to win! Trap Crusher attacks!"

"Ughhh" yelled Yusei (Yusei 3000 1400LP)

"Spell Crusher, end this!"

"Nice try, but I activate two Damage Slicers from my hand! Now the damage is reduced to ¼." (Yusei 1400 1000LP)

"Wasn't expecting this, but Monster Crusher still attacks! (Yusei 1000 400) I end my turn with a facedown."

"And since I can now use Spells and Traps again, I use Damage Reciprocator!"

**(Damage Reciprocator/Trap/Normal**

**Activate only during the End Phase of a turn in which you received Battle Damage; your opponent takes the same damage you did.)**

"Wait, then that means I take 2600 damage!?"

"That's exactly what it means. (Derek 4000 1400) Now it's my turn! (Yusei SPC 3 4, Derek SPC 3 4) I activate Speed Spell – Counter Burn!"

**(Speed Spell – Counter Burn/Spell/Normal**

**Activate when you and your opponent have the same amount of Speed Counters; inflict 1000 damage to their Life Points.)**

"Now you take 1000 damage!" (Derek 1400 400LP)

"I now activate my facedown Crushing Return! With this, you take the same damage I did!"

**(Crushing Return/Trap/Counter**

**Activate only when you receive effect damage from your opponent's card; inflict the same the amount to your opponent.)**

"That means the last of my LP is gone, but I'm not going out alone! I activate Stray Blast! It works just like your trap card, only a little different!"

**(Stray Blast/Trap/Counter**

**Activate only when you would receive effect damage; inflict half of what you would receive to your opponent.)**

"Well I'll be its going to be a draw, huh?"

"I believe so, unless you have anything to retaliate with?"

"Nope, I've got nothing left, you?"

"Same here; oh well, it was fun."

"It sure was, Yusei, it sure was." (Derek 400 0LP, Yusei 400 0)

"So did I get the job?"

"Of course you did! Anyone who can duel like that is qualified for an intern. A little too qualified actually. That is why I'm making you Manager of the Dueling Department."

"What do I do?"

"Simple, you hone your skills on a Duel Runner while we record Ener-D readings and see how much it can handle. Sound good?"

"Of course it does! Dueling for a job? Who wouldn't want a job like that? Thank you so much, Mr. Fudo!"

"Please, call me Yusei."

Hey guys! Please review! If I get enough reviews, I'll update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2: The Rattlesnake Gang

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's: A Little Helper

Chapter 2: The Rattlesnake Gang!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, everyone would've stayed and Yusei and Akiza would've gotten together.

Claimer: I own the plot and the OC Derek.

**(A/N: Reason why its rated T coming in this chapter.)**

The past week had been one of the best weeks of Derek's life. Not only had he dueled Yusei Fudo, but now he was Manager of the Dueling Department. Practicing with a brand new, state of the art Duel Runner only made this more awesome for him. Now, entering his second week, he got up for work and got ready. He showered, dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, and was gone by 7:30, 45 minutes before work started. As he started walking, he noticed a group of thugs leering at him. At first, he dismissed it, thinking they did that to everyone. It only took him a minute to realize they were following him. He turned around and saw the six guys standing there, smiles on their faces. "What do you guys want?" asked Derek, not the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

"We're here to take your deck. Don't you know who we are?" asked one of the thugs.

"No, I haven't the slightest clue as to who you are. And you take my deck, don't make me laugh!"

"Well for your information, we happen to be The Rattlesnakes! And if you think we're letting you go now, you've got another thing coming smartass." Replied Thug #2, as he walked toward Derek.

"If you want to settle this, then duel me. I'll take you out easy!" Said Derek, his confidence rising.

"Alright, but you'll regret it!" Thug #2 said as he prepared his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.

Derek/4000 Thug #2/4000

"I'll go first, since you challenged me!" called out the thug. "I summon Rattlesnake Cadet in attack mode! If he's attacked, your attacking monster loses 800 points for each 'Rattlesnake' monster on my field.

**(Rattlesnake Cadet LVL/4 Attribute/Earth Type/Reptile/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

**If this card is attacked, the attacking monster loses 800 ATK points for each "Rattlesnake" monster on your field.)**

"I'll set this and end. Let's see what this 'tough guy' has got!" the thug said, air-quoting 'tough guy'.

"Alright then, it's my turn! I activate the spell: Crushing a Wannabe. With this, I can negate your monster's effects if it has at least half of my monster's ATK. Next, I summon Zale, the Crusher in ATK mode!"

**(Crushing a Wannabe/Spell/Continuous**

**During your turn only, negate the effects of any monster that battles a "Crusher" monster and banish it when it leaves the field.)**

**(Zale, the Crusher LVL/6 Attribute/Dark Type/Machine/Effect**

**ATK/2200 DEF/1900**

**If your opponent controls a monster, and you control no monsters, normal summon this card without a tribute. If you do, banish this card during the End Phase and take 1000 damage. If this card's ATK and DEF are switched, double the current ATK of this monster, but halve any battle damage to your opponent takes that turn.)**

"You're in for it now thug, cuz now I activate Point Changer! With this, I switch our monster's ATK and DEF for a turn!"

**(Point Changer/Spell/Normal**

**Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters until the End Phase of this turn. If a monster's ATK increased this turn, banish this card: increase its ATK by 800.) (Zale ATK 1900; Rattlesnake Cadet ATK 1200)**

"Ha! They may have switched, but I still only take 700 points of damage!"

"Is that so, might wanna check my monster's ATK points."

"I already know it's at 19- Wh-wh-why is your monster's ATK at 3800?!"

"Simple, when his ATK and DEF are switched, his current ATK is doubled. Unfortunately, he halves any battle damage to you. Next, I activate the spell card, A Crushing Defeat! With this, my monster's ATK is increased by 1500, but he can't attack directly and no other monsters can attack this turn."

**(A Crushing Defeat/Spell/Normal**

**Target a face-up "Crusher" monster; Increase its ATK by 1500, but no other monsters can attack and it can't attack directly. At the End Phase, decrease its attack by its original ATK.)**

**(Zale 3800ATK – 5300ATK)**

"Even so, I'd only take 2050 points of damage." _And with my facedown, Rattlesnake Strike, he'll lose all his points. Dumbass doesn't know what he's getting into._

**(Rattlesnake Strike/Trap/Normal**

**Activate only when a "Rattlesnake" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard while you receive more than 2000 damage; inflict twice as much to your opponent, but skip your next two battle phases.)**

"You're done for kid! You can't win against me!"

"Think again! I activate Super Energy Spike!"

**(Super Energy Spike/Spell/Quick-Play**

**Increase the ATK of one monster on your field by 2000. At the End Phase, it loses all of its ATK points.)**

"I'll also add in Ultra Minimizer for added effect!"

**(Ultra Minimizer/Spell/Quick-Play**

**Activate only when a monster's ATK increased due to a spell or trap card; an opposing monster loses the same amount of ATK points.)**

**(Zale 5300ATK – 7300ATK; Cadet 1200ATK – 0ATK)**

"Even with those, I'll still have 350 LP left!"

"I'm not finished yet, so shut up for once so I can continue my move!" Derek yelled, surprising everyone, including himself.

"Oh now you're gonna get you bastard! No one, and I mean NO ONE, tells me to shut up! I'm gonna end you!"

"Here we go again. Seriously, shut it for 20 seconds will ya? Continuing on, I activate my Point Changer from my graveyard! By banishing it, my Zale gets an extra 800 because its ATK increased this turn!"

**(Zale 7300ATK – 8100ATK)**

"Oh shit! You've gotta be kidding me! It's got 8100 ATK points?!"

"Yep, so even with his effect, my monster still does 4050 damage to you! Now go, Zale, attack with Crushing Flurry!"

Zale runs and hits Cadet with a dozen quick punches covering its whole body. Cadet hisses, but is obliterated.

"Ah! OH NOOO!" screamed the thug, as he went flying.

Derek/4000 Thug #2/0

"Now that this is done, I'm off to work. Don't bother me again, or next time, I might actually try." Derek smirked as he walked away, glancing back to see the thug crash into his comrades and all of them falling very comedically.

Hey guys! I know this was a bit off story, but I couldn't get the idea outta my head. Anyway, review please! Next story will focus more on the actual plot!


End file.
